1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus, for communicating between a cab and chassis of a truck. More particularly, it relates to improvements in establishing connections between various circuits and functions that may be found in the truck, including without limitation DC low voltage power sources, ground, video, audio and data signals, imaging technology, reverse sensors and various other information technologies that may be incorporated into a truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for cables have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
It has been common for manufacturers of truck chassis to install two cables in a wire loom on each truck chassis to facilitate later installation of and connection to cables run by truck body manufacturers. Likewise, it has been common for truck body manufacturers to install two cables in the bodies which can be mated to the cables on each truck chassis and to cameras and radar present on the body in order to allow electrical, video and audio to pass through the same cable. Typically, the cables were added to a body and a chassis separately and then connected. In some cases, Cables were added individually, and in some cases, in bundles, for each discrete function desired on the truck.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for cables have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.